Look At Me
by Crescent Crystal
Summary: Lihatlah aku, aku mencintaimu. Jangan lihat yang lain, lihatlah aku seorang. Biarkan matamu memandang lurus padaku. Aku, hanya aku. Lihat aku dah kembalilah kepadaku. SpaMano


**Title **: Look. At. Me.

**Summary **: Lihatlah aku, aku mencintaimu. Jangan lihat yang lain, lihatlah aku seorang. Biarkan matamu memandang lurus padaku. Aku, hanya aku. Lihat aku dan kembalilah kepadaku.

**Disclaimer **: Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**This piece of thing contents **: Yaoi a. k. a. Boys Love, SpaMano.

* * *

><p><strong>Look. At. Me.<strong>

_"Spain."_

Suara itu, yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku sebagai suara seorang remaja beranjak dewasa. Masih jelas terekam di benakku, wajahnya yang cemberut, pipinya yang tembem seolah menggoda setiap yang melihatnya menyempatkan diri untuk sekedar mencubitnya. Mata kecoklatan yang hampir kehilangan sinarnya, yang kemudian tampak begitu cerah di manik hijauku. Surai-surai yang senada dengan helai rambutku, aroma khas yang dapat dicium setiap kali kau mendekatkan dirimu barang sedikit saja. Personifikasi negara yang sudah tak perlu ditanyakan lagi kehebatan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang menggemparkan dunia belakang rakyat Italia. Yang dulunya diasingkan dan ditendang-tendang bahkan di daerah regional pribadinya.

Yang hanya dengan sepatah dua patah kata mampu membuat negara yang dahulu pernah berjaya, kerajaan megah berpelitur emas yang teritorinya menyebar hingga ke penghujung dunia dan pelosok samudra, jatuh dengan mudahnya, bahkan menangis sepanjang malam kepergiannya.

_"Aku ingin merdeka."_

Hanya karena satu kalimat sederhana saja.

_"Aku sudah lelah dijajah. Aku ingin merdeka."_

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak tega mengatakan tidak. Selama ini aku tidak pernah menganggap anak ini sebagai region jajahanku. Tidak sekalipun juga, tapi...

"Begitu..."

Tapi...

"Baiklah."

Aku belum mau ditinggal.

Senyum bodoh yang selalu kupasang, _trademark _yang hampir selalu ada di wajahku, yang selalu terbentuk di bibirku. Bodohnya aku. Aku tahu itu tindakan bodoh. Kebiasaan itu, yang dulu kuadopsi demi Fernando _hermano _agar dia tak mengkhawatirkanku. Tak terpikirkan sedikitpun olehku kalau itu akan menjadi malapetaka untukku. Aku juga tidak tahu kebiasaan itu berdampak negatif. Bohong besar, mengatakan "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau Romano ingin begitu, aku akan mendukungmu" sambil tersenyum senang padahal aku tahu- aku sadar betul kalau aku berdusta. Melontarkan kalimat-kalimat penenang jiwa meskipun tahu hati terus memberontak, menyerukan sanggahan-sanggahan, menyangkal apa yang kukatakan.

Entah mengapa aku merasa memilih opsi yang salah dari pilihan-pilihan yang ada, seperti _game _simulasinya Japan dan America. Aku merasa bodoh. Sungguh, andai saja waktu bisa diulang lagi, di-_reset _kembali ke waktu yang telah di-_save _sebelum aku mengucapkan tiap kalimat, semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti sekarang ini.

Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Berharap segalanya akan berputar dan aku akan kembali memilikinya? Itu konyol. Bahkan sekalipun aku bersujud menyembahnya dan mengucapkan serentetan kata manis hanya untuk membuatnya kembali padaku, aku yakin ia hanya akan mengalihkan wajahnya dan tertawa, membuat hatiku makin terluka. Tidak perlu jauh-jauh memikirkan semua itu. Lihat ini, lihat kenyataannya saja. Dia tidak bilang "Selamat tinggal", "Sampai nanti", "Terima kasih", atau yang lainnya. Tidak. Tidak ada. Tidak satupun kata perpisahan yang ia ucapkan. Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

'Apa dia membenciku?'

'Apa dia melakukan ini karena ingin membuangku?'

**'Apa dia mencampakkan aku?'**

Kalimat-kalimat semacam itu terus-menerus bersemayam di otakku. Aku takut kalau itu benar. Aku takut Romano benar-benar membenciku. Tidak mau. Aku sudah biasa mendengar ia mengatakan berbagai cercaan dan celaan padaku. Aku sudah beradaptasi dengan semua itu dan segalanya selalu kuanggap manis dan aku berpikir asalkan Romano mau menendang, memukul, atau mengataiku itu cukup untuk membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak sakit hati dan aku juga tidak marah. Dengan catatan dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh dengan omongannya. Aku tidak masalah asalkan itu karena kebiasaannya untuk menyangkal diri. Aku paham benar kalau Romano menilai dirinya dari omongan dan perlakuan orang. Mayoritas orang yang tidak sungguh-sungguh mengenalnya pasti akan menganggapnya kasar, tidak pantas dicontoh, dan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya. Karena itulah Romano membentuk dirinya seperti itu, tidak mau mengakui dirinya sendiri. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa dia adalah salah satu produk terbaik di dunia, bukan produk gagal yang tidak seharusnya ada. Aku tahu itu, tapi terkadang kata-katanya begitu yakin diucapkan dengan nada yang mantab. Ketika itu terjadi, aku tahu pasti dia bersungguh-sungguh. Itu adalah ketakutan terbesarku. Saat-saat di mana ia akan mengatakan ia membenciku, mencampakanku, membuangku, memutuskan hubungan di antara kami dan pergi selamanya. Tidak, aku tidak mau itu terjadi.

Aku khawatir, semakin lama semakin khawatir akan apa yang mungkin terjadi di kemudian hari. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi. Aku semakin takut begitu tahun berganti tahun dan dia tidak menelponku. Ia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk menemuiku barang sedetik. Tidak sekedar menanyakan "Apa kabarmu?". Tidak-

Tidak bertanya apa aku kesepian atau tidak. Apa aku merindukannya atau tidak. Apa aku ingin dia kembali apa tidak.

Apa aku mencintainya atau tidak.

Ya, ya, ya, ya, _**ya**_. Aku ingin -tidak- aku _**butuh **_dia di sini. Aku tidak bisa tanpa dia. Aku hancur tanpa Romano. Aku butuh butuh butuh butuh dia di sisiku. Seperti apapun dia, seburuk apapun kelakuannya, sevariatif apapun sentensinya, Romano adalah satu-satunya bagiku. Dahulu, sekarang, dan sampai selamanya dia milikku, hanya milikku, dan akan selalu menjadi milikku. Selalu...

Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Andai aku tahu akan jadi seperti ini bila ditinggalkan olehnya, aku tak akan pernah mengatakan "ya" waktu itu. Aku tahu pasti, jauh di dalam hatiku ini menangis mendengar Romano kecilku yang telah beranjak dewasa meminta untuk bangkit dan berdiri sendiri, di atas kakinya sendiri, meninggalkan diriku, mantan pengasuhnya, tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sejak waktu itu hingga detik ini tidak sekalipun dia menghubungiku. Satu kali pun tidak. Bukan dengan tujuan mendramatisasi suasana aku mengulanginya, tapi aku menekankan, mengungkapkan hal yang sebenarnya. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan suaranya di telingaku, merindukan amukannya yang tak beralasan, merindukan saat-saat masih bersama, merindukan dirinya karena tak sekalipun aku punya waktu cukup untuk bersamanya. Membuatnya khawatir setiap saat, berpergian jauh mengarungi samudra, tanpa Romano yang terbiasa menungguiku di rumah sambil menangis kutinggalkan sendirian.

Aku ingat betul dia yang langsung lompat menerjang untuk memelukku yang baru pulang dengan jubah merah kebesaranku yang penuh noda dan tercabik-cabik pula. Meraung-raung marah kenapa aku selalu meninggalkan dirinya sendirian di rumah yang sepi. Tiap kali mengingat hal itu, di pikiranku selalu terpikir, apakah ini ganjaran yang kuterima karena semua itu? Karena aku membiarkan Romano menunggu sambil bersedih? Karena itukah aku harus menanggung siksa batin paling luar biasa di dunia? Ini lebih buruk daripada kehilangan seluruh daerah yang telah berhasil kutaklukkan selama hidupku di masa lalu.

Aku akan tertawa kalau dia bisa kembali. Aku akan menangis kalau memang perlu. Aku akan melupakan masalah Gibraltar. Aku juga tidak masalah menjalin hubungan persahabatan dengan _Briton_ sialan yang memasang ulat bulu sebagai ganti alisnya itu, atau singkatnya si bajingan Inglaterra. Bahkan akan kulupakan masalah armada, mungkin juga akan berjanji pada dunia untuk mendamaikan America dan Russia kalau itu artinya aku dan Romano bisa kembali bersama. Aku akan lakukan apa saja. Apa saja.

...

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus apa. Akan kuberikan seluruh jiwa raga ini asalkan dia kembali. Asalkan hatiku tenang, asalkan gejolak dalam diri ini berhenti menorehkan luka semakin dalam. Hanya agar aku bisa melupakan penyesalan berat yang kurasakan, yang membuatku harus susah payah menanggung beban mental. Menahan air di pelupuk mata untuk tidak keluar tiap kali imaji-imaji tentang saat sebelum kepergiannya terputar di kepala. Yang membuatku berpikir, mungkin ini yang dirasakan tokoh utama dalam cerita-cerita tragedi Italia, atau dalam cerita Romeo-Julietnya Shakespeare. Kalau aku yang jadi pemeran utama, mungkin cerita tragedi itu akan semakin laris karena didalami dengan perasaan mendalam akibat fakta. Aku tahu itu, meski bukan saatnya memikirkan itu.

Demi mengalihkan pikiranku dari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan lelaki berwajah manis yang sifat dan kepribadiannya lebih mencerminkan personalisasi kata imut dan manis ketimbang personifikasi _Republica Italiana _bagian Selatan -sekalipun itu sudah sangat pasti- bernama Romano, aku sampai maju ke medan laga berkali-kali. Membawa segala rasa terpendang ke medan pertempuran, melampiaskan semua gejolak yang ada dengan tiap-tiap ayunan kapak raksasa bak algojo mengeksekusi korbannya. Membiarkan diri sendiri terluka hanya untuk melindungi harta berharga yang kujaga. Hanya untuk melindungi mata tomat kecilku dari dunia peperangan. Menginginkan agar dia tidak terluka, tidak terlibat masalah. Aku. Cukup aku saja yang terluka. Cukup aku saja yang terluka bagi dia.

Tidak ada gunanya.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada gunanya. Aku terlalu naif, menganggap apa yang aku lakukan akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang berguna bagi kami berdua. Aku mendapatkan luka fisik di sekujur tubuh. Beberapa di antaranya mengukir tanda permanen, bukan luka macam tanda jasa yang membuat kagum yang melihatnya. Tidak menambah sedikitpun kehormatan. Yang ada justru membuat Romano menangis setiap malam. Memelukku, menggenggam tanganku sambil mengucap beribu maaf karena terluka baginya. Menyakiti hatiku sendiri, mendengarkan lontaran-lontaran yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya. Memaksa keluar air mataku mendengar ia berkata tak seharusnya aku menggunakan tanganku untuk melakukan ini. Mengatakan dirinya sendiri tak pantas untuk dilindungi. Menganggap diri tak berharga yang pada kenyataannya bukan suatu fakta melainkan opini negatif tak obyektif yang hanya membuatku makin sayang padanya. Semakin termotivasi untuk memeluknya, melindunginya dan menyadarkannya. Menyadarkan dirinya betapa penting dan berharganya keberadaannya. Bukannya dia yang sadar, hanya aku yang semakin jelas meyakini satu hal.

Yang kubutuhkan dari dulu hingga sekarang cuma dia. Cuma dia seorang.

Mungkin awalnya aku menganggap anak itu gangguan dan tidak berguna. Tidak bisa menyapu dengan benar, tak bisa mencuci piring, tak punya bakat bersih-bersih. Ucapannya kurang sopan, keras kepala, tidak mau diajari, melakukan segala hal seenak diri sendiri. Itu dulu, tapi kini tidak begitu. Begitu aku menyadari perbedaan hidupku sebelum dan sesudah munculnya dia, aku tahu satu hal. Ini semua karena Romano.

Aku cinta, cinta cinta cinta sekali Romano.

Aku ingin dia melihatku, memandangku, hanya aku. Aku tidak ingin dia mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku ingin dia memandang mataku, menatap lurus padaku. Ingin aku menggenggam tangannya, mengucap ikrar untuk selalu bersama selamanya. Sehidup semati dalam suka dan duka.

...

Romano...

"...-in."

Sial, aku mulai berhalusinasi.

"...-pain!"

Mimpi bodoh.

"Spain!"

Payah.

"SPAIN!"

Mimpi bodoh... Hidupku ironis, ya?

**...:::::...**

"JAWAB AKU, IDIOT!" Berteriak sambil memencet tombol pengeras suara.

"Y-ya? Ada apa?"

"Ap- Sialan! Kau mengacuhkanku? Kau yang meneleponku malam-malam begini, dan kau **mengacuhkanku**? Cukup sudah! Akan kumatikan sekarang!"

"E-eh? Tunggu dulu Romaa!"

Dengusan keras dapat terdengar di ujung sana. Dengusan yang sudah begitu lama tak ditangkap indra pendengarnya. "Apa? Lebih baik kau cepat. Waktuku tidak banyak."

"...Romano." Suaranya parau, berbeda dari yang biasanya kalian dengarkan dalam rutinitas kehidupan sosialnya. Ada nada-nada penuh penyesalan, penuh kesungguhan. Sangat bukan Spain. "Aku merindukanmu."

Memutuskan untuk bungkam, merasa lawan bicaranya masih belum selesai berkata-kata. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku terbiasa denganmu di sampingku. Aku terbiasa bersama denganmu. Setelah kau pergi, aku sendirian tanpa seorangpun di sisiku. Aku kesepian. Tak ada lagi yang menantiku di rumah. Tak ada yang menanyai apa aku sakit saat aku terdiam tanpa kata. Tidak ada seorangpun. Tak ada juga yang menarahiku saat aku telat bangun. Juga tidak ada seorangpun yang menemaniku memandang langit. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Aku merindukan suaramu. Aku merindukan senyummu, aku merindukan aromamu, aku merindukan pelukmu. Aku tidak suka seperti ini. Aku ingin memelukmu. Aku ingin menyentuhmu. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Aku kesal aku harus menggunakan mesin kecil ini untuk sekedar mendengarkanmu berbicara. Aku benci mesin ini. Aku ingin kau. Aku ingin Romano. Aku ingin kau yang membisikkan lagu pengiring tidur, menghitungkan domba agar aku cepat terlelap.

"Aku merindukan sentuhanmu. Merindukan belaian lembutmu yang mengelus wajahku. Merindukan kecupan kecil yang kau berikan padaku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku.

"Setiap hari kau selalu bersama denganku, sekalipun tidak melakukan apapun secara langsung, tapi sebenarnya kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup bagiku. Aku hanya butuh kau ada di dekatku. Aku hanya ingin kau bersamaku.

"Kini kau pergi dariku. Tidak pernah meneleponku. Setiap rapat tidak pernah datang, apa kau menghindariku? Kau juga tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Kenapa begitu? Kau tahu aku tidak tahan. Aku bisa gila!"

Di ujung sana tak terdengar suara. Sama sekali tidak. Mungkin tak dapat bicara setelah pidato panjang Spain. Mungkin juga takut karena tebakan itu benar dan memilih menutup mulutnya saja? Spain mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Peduli apa dengan pendapat media akan cerewetnya dia. Sudah lama ia ingin mengatakan itu dan tak pernah terlaksana. Kini saat ada kesempatan, ia akan mengatakannya dengan lantang. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan saat ini. Ia tidak mau seperti dulu, gagal menyampaikan isi hatinya dan berakhir dengan penyesalan teramat dalam. Setidaknya ia sudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia akan mencoba bertahan kalaupun setelah mengatakannya ia ditolak oleh Romano. Ia akan mencoba menerimanya.

Meskipun mungkin ia akan lebih memilih untuk mati.

"Roma...?"

"...Diamlah."

"R-Roma? Apa aku mengatakan hal yang membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku. Roma, maafkan aku kalau aku membuatmu kesal, tapi kumohon kau jangan benci aku. Aku-"

"Kubilang DIAM!" Tersentak, menganggap bentakan sebagai pertanda untuknya agar tidak melawan. "Diam. Cukup, Spain. Kau idiot. Tutup mulut bodohmu itu."

...Apa?

Apa itu berarti ia ditolak?

Romano menolaknya?

Inikah akhirnya? Ia ditolak mentah-mentah? Apakah ucapan Russia ketika sedang berbicara dengannya di bar waktu dulu itu seharusnya ia dengarkan? Apa seharusnya ia mempraktekkan apa yang dulu dikatakan Russia, yang juga dilakukan lelaki yang ternyata punya hati lembut itu kepada sahabat baik Spain?

_'Spain. Kau teman baik Prussia-kun, kan? Aku senang kau mau mendengarkanku. Kukira kau juga akan berlari pergi dariku seperti yang lain. Aku juga berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan agar Prussia-kun tidak pergi dariku. Aku menyembunyikannya, tapi aku mencintainya. Aku takut, Spain. Aku takut kalau nanti aku mengatakannya dia akan menolakku. Karena kalau ditolak, selesai sudah semuanya, tapi kalau aku hanya diam tidak akan ada perubahan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Di luar dugaan, posisi Russia yang dirasakan juga oleh Spain saat ini ternyata terlalu berat untuk dijalani seorang diri.

Sakit.

Ia tidak suka.

Apa lagi sekarang? Akankah berakhir? Apakah selesai sampai sini hubungan yang ada di antara dia dan Romano?

"Apa Romano...sebegitu bencinya padaku?"

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Tidak mau. Jangan. Ia mohon dengan sangat. Jangan katakan ya. Jangan katakan ya.

"...Iya."

Tidak.

"Iya, aku membencimu. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu karena itu aku memaksa Veneziano pergi sendiri. Aku tidak mau berkunjung karena tak ingin melihat wajahmu."

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Terus menyangkal segalanya. Tak akan pernah ia menerima omongan itu. Tidak mau ia mengiyakan yang dikatakan Romano. Dan seumur hidup ia tidak akan mengamini hal-hal tersebut. Tidak, sampai kapanpun tidak.

_Dios mio_, tidak cukupkah semua ini? Romano tidak bercanda. Ia serius mengatakannya. Ia sungguh membencinya. Lalu untuk apa ia mengatakannya tadi? Tahu begini dia akan lebih memilih untuk bungkam saja tadi.

Sialan, penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat. Pemalas.

"Ro-Roma..."

"Diamlah, sialan! Kau tidak tahu perasaanku! Kau seenaknya saja memutuskan untuk menerimaku! Kau seenaknya membuatku harus bersamamu, dan kau seenaknya meninggalkanku dengan dalih melindungiku. Aku tidak peduli benar atau tidak, sialan, kau ingin aku tidak benci padamu?

"Aku benci padamu! Aku benci dengan omongan manismu! Aku benci senyumanmu, aku benci rangkulanmu, dan aku benci segala tentangmu. Aku benci betapa egoisnya kamu yang selalu memutuskan segalanya secara sepihak. Di atas semuanya itu, aku benci kau begitu baik padaku!"

"Roma-"

"Diam, brengsek! Aku sedang bicara! Kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau terlalu baik aku tak bisa membalas kebaikanmu, dan itu membuatku kesal! Bangsat, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Aku benci sekali bersama denganmu, rasanya aku berhutang budi setinggi gunung padamu. Aku tidak suka hutang piutang. Aku tidak suka hutangku bertambah. Lagipula..." Mengalihkan pandangan, seolah yang di seberang dapat melihatnya merona merah. "...aku akan berkunjung ke sana kalau aku mau. Aku bukan lagi bawahanmu jadi jangan atur aku! Sudah, aku mengantuk. Akan kututup sekarang."

"Tu-tunggu Romano!"

"Ck, apa lagi?" Cepatlah, Romano ingin berteriak dan menguburkan wajahnya di bawah bantal.

_"Te amo."_

_"...T-ti amo, bastardo."_

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada Russia? Dan America juga? Kalau kau tanya Russia, terima kasih untuk ucapannya di atas tadi. Untuk America...

_'Aku rasa komunis brengsek itu memang benar di satu sisi, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan jalan pikirannya itu. Aku tidak akan berdiam diri tanpa perubahan. Akan kukatakan apa yang kurasa, biarkan dia menentukan. Kalaupun harus berakhir, aku bisa apa? Aku melakukannya untuk kami berdua, apa artinya kalau aku diam saja? Kalaupun berakhir berarti kami memang tidak cocok. Sudah, kan? Berusahalah, Bung.'_

Yah, kalau disuruh memilih Russia atau America, Spain memilih Romano saja.

"_Dios mio_, kenapa dia begitu imut? Hatiku bisa meledak." Asalkan Romano menatapnya, melihatnya dan hanya dia saja, itu cukup baginya. Ia tidak akan meminta apapun lebih dari ini. _"Te amo, Romanito."_

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Saya ingin mati, saya ingin mati, saya ingin mati, saya ingin mati, saya ingin ma- #plak. Huwaa, cerita apaan nih? SpaMano pertama saya, _fail _banget deh. Benda ini bener-bener... Ugh... =="

Yah sudahlah. Maafkan saya atas _OOC_-nya, gajenya, _ending_-nya, dan alurnya.

Pokoknya itu dan, masih sudikah Anda sekalian memberi saya review? Kritik juga nggak apa deh. _Flame _jangan, ya. Kumohon.

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
